What's Buried Underneath
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: First PKMN fic. Jessie and James begin to argue a lot and Meowth fears they may never stop. But when the trio encounters a terrible snow storm, they must band together again to surrive. Will they discover something new along the way?
1. It All Begins

**Okay, so I've recently gotten back into Pokemon (well mainly Team Rocket) so I decided to make an attempt at writing a story about them. This is my first Pokemon fic. **

**Also, this story mainly revolves around Team Rocket. Ash and the others probably won't even show, so if that's a problem for you, there's your warning. I do know that James doesn't have his Weezing anymore and Jessie doesn't have Arbok, but in this story they do. Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer****: Pokemon is ©Nintendo, Cartoon Network, and all others who have associated with it. I own no one or nothing mentioned in the story. **

* * *

What's Buried Underneath

Chapter 1

"James, we've been searching for the twerps all day. Do you even know where we are?" Jessie asked.

"Of course I know where we are," James replied. "I've never gotten lost once in my entire life!"

Jessie smirked knowing he was bluffing. "Okay then, where are we?"

James stopped walking and sweat dropped. "Uh, somewhere on the map?"

Jessie groaned. "James, I though you said you knew where we were going!"

"I do!" James said. "I just… don't know where we are on the map."  
Instead of Jessie answering him, this time, their feline Pokemon, Meowth spoke up.

"James you dimwit! How hard can it be ta read a map? Lemme see it!"

James handed Meowth the map. Meowth settled himself on the ground and unrolled the map out in front of him. Jessie and James squatted down beside him. Meowth ran his paw over the map before stopping on a certain spot as his eyes lit up.

"Aha! I tink I found where we are!" he exclaimed. "If we left from the last city and headed north, dat would put us somewhere around here," he said, pointing at a spot on the map. He ran his paw across the map again and stopped when there was a split in the path. "If we keep walkin' north we'll reach a fork. If we go right, we'll have to cross mountains, the left path looks clear, but I can't say for sure. The left path is also longer," Meowth explained.

"Well, at least _someone_ in Team Rocket is good with directions," Jessie mumbled under her breath, looking directly at James.

James jumped up and pointed a finger at Jessie. "Well, I don't see you reading any maps!" he shouted. "I bet if we gave you the map, you'd get us more lost then we already are!"

"Oh yeah? Well-!"

"GUYS!" Meowth hollered. "We still have to decide which path ta take!"

Jessie and James quieted down immediately. Meowth sighed, relieved they had stopped.

"Finally," he said. "I swear yous two fight just like a married couple."

This caused a blush from both humans. Jessie and James turned away from each other so the other couldn't see the blush on their cheeks. Soon, once things had calmed down, Meowth took over again.

"Okay, so let's vote on which way to go," Meowth said.

"I say the right," Jessie said.

"I say left," James said back.

"You would choose the opposite path! You can just never agree with me can you?" Jessie asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I sure don't want to risk my life climbing mountains when we could safely take the left path. I would like to make it to the next town in one piece, thank you very much. And if we have to take the longer path then so be it!" James explained.

"Why? Are a couple of mountains too much for you? You think you can't make it?" Jessie asked in a mocking voice.

"No!" James snapped back.

"I think you're just scared; like you always are," she teased him.

"I'm not scared!" James yelled.

"Yes you are."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT!"

Jessie and James quit arguing for the second time to look down at the cat Pokemon before them. Meowth had his claws out and looked ready to pounce on either one of them. Once Meowth was sure they weren't going to start arguing again, he turned to James.

"Jimmy, I'm not trying to choose sides or anyting, but I tink we should take da mountain route," he said.

"I thought you said the left path was safer," James said.

"I did," Meowth replied. "But, now that I look at it, there may be another forest on the left side."

"Fine! We'll _go_ the other way! I don't care!" James wailed, upset nothing was going his way today.

With that, he marched off down the path. When he was out of earshot, Meowth turned to Jessie.

"Jess, I know not all of dis is your fault, but… do ya tink yous two could quit fighting for a while?" he asked.

Jessie scoffed and replied, "I will if he does."

The two of them then began walking after James who was already a decent range ahead of them.

---

The trio had been walking for a while now still in complete silence. James hadn't said anything since Meowth had agreed with Jessie, Jessie was still mad at James for being "selfish", and Meowth was just afraid to say anything to either of them and wanted to stay out of it all.

James up front had been wondering why Jessie couldn't be a little nicer to him. He was always nice to her, yet he couldn't remember one time she had actually been nice to him and meant it. Whenever he failed in something, Jessie would yell at him and say it was all his fault even though he tried his hardest. He always tried to please Jessie, but whatever he did never pleased her.

He was brought from his thoughts as a small pebble hit him in the head and landed at his feet. Soon after the first, another was thrown and hit his neck. Now James was beginning to get ticked off. He spun around to face Jessie and Meowth.

"Okay, stop throwing rocks at me!" he yelled.

"See, there you go again blaming me for everything!" Jessie complained. "I haven't thrown anything at you I _swear_!"

"It wasn't me either," Meowth said.

"Well, something's throwing rocks at me and it can't be the wind!" As James finished his sentence, another pebble hit him. "Aaah! Okay, whoever is throwing rocks show yourself this instant!" he hollered.

In answer to his demand, a tiny orange monkey Pokemon jumped out from one of the trees. It was staring at James intently with a smile on its face.

"What is that?" Jessie asked.

After studying it for a moment, Meowth answered, "That's a Chimchar. It's the fire starter Pokemon in the Sinnoh Region."

The Chimchar carefully walked over to James at stared up at him. James stared back down.

"Chim?" it asked.

"What?" James asked back.

The Chimchar held up a rock. James tried to take it, but the Chimchar threw it at his head before he could grab it.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

The Chimchar climbed up to James' shoulder before throwing another rock at him. Jessie tried to stifle a laugh, but James heard it and gave her a glare.

"It seems to like you, Jim," Meowth said.

"Great, another "affectionate" Pokemon likes me," James mumbled as another rock hit him in the head.

He put the Chimchar back on the ground before turning and walking off.

"Come on. The sooner we get to the next city the better," he said.

The Chimchar cocked its head when it saw James leaving.

"Chim! Chimchar!" it cried.

It ran to catch up with James. It stopped in front of him and looked up at him again. Jessie and Meowth walked up beside him.

"I tink it wants ta come wit us," Meowth said.

The Chimchar nodded its head rapidly at Meowth's sentence. It pointed at Meowth.

"Chim Chim Char!"

Meowth smirked. "See?"

James tried to walk away again. "Well, I don't want a Pokemon that constantly throws rocks at me. I already have Cacnea and Carnivine who give me painful hugs and bites my head," he explained.

"They're only doing that because they like you, you know," Jessie told him.

James turned slightly to look at her. She was bending down beside the Chimchar.

"It's just trying to tell you it likes you. If it didn't like you it'd ignore you. Pokemon don't know any better," she said.

James didn't say anything in response. Jessie stood up and walked up to him. James knew she was standing right in front of him, but he still didn't look up at her.

"Look James, it's not everyday that a Pokemon walks up to you and _wants_ you to catch it. You should let it come with you," she said.

"Yeah, besides, Chimchar's a fire Pokemon and fire is good against a variety of types," Meowth added.

"Fine, it can tag along for now, but if the rock thing continues, it's leaving," James said.

He squatted down in front of the Chimchar. He took out a Poke'Ball and held it out in front of him. The Chimchar walked up to the Poke'Ball and began touching it and sniffing it, being a curious monkey and all.

"Do you want to come with us?" James asked.

The Chimchar looked up at him and smiled. "Chim! Chimchar Char!"

James smiled before saying, "Then welcome to Team Rocket."

"Chimchar!"

It then ran towards James and pushed the button in the center of the Poke'Ball opening it up. Chimchar turned red and then disappeared inside the Poke'Ball which began to shake. James kept his eye on the Poke'Ball until it quit shaking and the center turned red, indicating Chimchar was now James' newest Pokemon.

**Well, there's the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too horrible. Don't worry, the story will get more interesting, so please review and stay tuned. **


	2. Snowstorm

**Okay here's the next chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed. I hope to get more readers soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter one for details.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jessie, James, and Meowth arrived at the fork in the road a few minutes after James caught Chimchar. Not wanting to get into another fight at the moment, James silently took the right path without complaining. Jessie was actually a bit surprised. Usually James was always complaining about something. She shrugged and just walked after James and Meowth.

They had been walking down the path for a while, when the temperatures began to drop. James looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were a dark gray. _That_ couldn't be good. Luckily, Jessie and Meowth noticed this as well.

"Meowth, was there anything on the map about these mountains be snowy?" Jessie asked.

Meowth took out the map again and looked at it. "Dere's nothin' on here about it," he said. "I would tink that if these mountains were snowy dey would tell us dat."

James looked up at the sky again as he felt something land on his nose. Sure enough, it had begun to snow.

"Well, obviously they didn't because it's starting to snow," he said.

"Great, just what we need," Jessie mumbled to herself.

James wanted to tell her that they should've taken the other path, but decided against it. He would try to not start any fights.

"C'mon, let's get moving. The sooner we cross these mountains the better…" he said instead.

Jessie nodded in agreement and picked up her pace to catch up with him.

---

No less than an hour later, the snow shower had turned into a violent storm. The temperatures dropped even lower as the wind picked up. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon, not a single sign of the sun was visible. James and Jessie continued to trudge through the snow which was now up to their ankles. James had to eventually carry Meowth when the snow became too deep for him. Their boots were soaked as well as their socks, so they were almost walking barefoot in the snow.

Snow was continuously blowing on them and making small piles on top of them. James could hear Jessie's teeth chattering behind him and just realized that his were chattering as well. Their Rocket uniforms weren't that warm and all they had on under them were short sleeves shirts. Jessie was worse off because her shirt showed her belly.

"James, we have to find a cave or something. We can't keep walking in this, we'll get sick or worse freeze!" she yelled at him over the harsh winds.

"I know!" he hollered back. "Let me know if you see some shelter that will be of use!"

They continued walking. To make matters worse, aside from the snow, they were walking uphill which made walking even harder. Not to mention the wind was blowing right at them.

At one point, James stepped on a thin piece of ice which began to crack under his weight. He wasn't able to hear the cracking thanks to the wind whistling in his ear, but Jessie could see that the crack was spreading and was going to break soon.

"James stop!" she yelled. "The ice you're standing on is about to break!"

James looked below him and saw the deep cracks. He knew he needed to move, but found he couldn't. His feet were numb and he was paralyzed with fear.

"Get movin' or we won't make it!" Meowth told him.

"I can't!" James said back.

Meowth knew he would have to make James move by himself. He found James' wrist and sunk his teeth into it.

"Ouch! What was that for Meowth?" he yelled.

"Get movin'!"

James slowly turned around so he was facing Jessie. He put his foot up and was about to put it down again when Jessie stopped him.

"Wait, you have to move slowly so you won't break the ice!" she called to him.

He then lifted the other and repeated the same motions. He was almost back to Jessie when the ice made an eerie cracking sound.

"James hurry the ice is going to break!" Jessie said.

Right when she said that, the ice gave way and collapsed under James' feet. Before he could even blink once he was falling towards the ground thousands of feet below him.

"James!" Jessie yelled as he fell.

With the wind cutting his face from the velocity he was falling, James was barely able to keep his eyes open enough to see. He somehow managed to grab hold of a small ledge on the side on the cliff. He looked down and immediately felt like throwing up. He watched as rocks from the mountain fell to the ground. James couldn't even see them land they were so far up.

"Meowth, climb up by yourself, so I can use both of my arms," James told him.

"But I-!"

"Just do it!" James yelled, feeling the ledge he was holding onto about to crumble.

Meowth crawled out of James' arms so he was standing on James' head. He looked up and saw Jessie had her hand out so he could grab it. Meowth leapt up and just managed to grab her hand. Jessie pulled Meowth to safety and, after reassuring he was alright, looked back over the edge of the cliff at James. He was still dangling from the ledge which was seconds away from breaking. She knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He looked up and from his eyes she could tell he knew the same thing.

James was looking around for another ledge or something to grab onto. He spotted one quite a long reach away from him. He tried to reach for it and just barely missed it. He knew he probably could've if it wasn't for the coldness taking all of his energy away. But he wasn't going to give up. After all the times he had given up in the past, he knew that it was time he pulled through.

James glanced back up at the ledge again before looking down at his feet. He tried pulling one foot up to a tiny ledge he spotted near his left foot. Once he was sure that the tiny ledge was sturdy enough, he pushed up and tried to grab hold of the ledge above him. His fingers brushed it, but he couldn't get a firm grip on it. His foot slipped of its ledge as he began to slide down the mountain a bit. James managed to keep a hold of the one ledge to keep him from falling. He heard Jessie gasp from up above him as he slipped. This ignited a tiny spark in the back of his head. Why was she worried? She had never been worried about his well being before so why now? Whenever he tripped or got shocked by Pikachu, Jessie never cared to ask if he was okay. Yet, he always asked her.

That was getting off the subject however. This was a life or death situation that didn't allow daydreaming. James tried again to reach the ledge above him, this time pushing up on both feet instead of one. He successfully managed to grab the ledge and felt a bit more relieved. The rest of the climb seemed easy enough. There were many ledges now that would help him.

Slowly, he climbed up the rest of the cliff until he reached Jessie's hand that was outstretched towards him. He thought about doing the rest by himself, just to prove to her he could take care of himself, but… his fingers were in pain not only from the cold, but from climbing as well.

Reluctantly, James grabbed Jessie's hand and she hauled him up to safety. James remained on his knees for a few minutes catching his breath.

"Are you okay, James?" Jessie asked him.

"Dandy. Never felt better," James snapped at her giving her a cold glare.

Jessie quickly backed away from him. She had never heard him snap before. Especially at her. Usually it was the other way around. She hadn't realized she had gotten lost in her thoughts until James called her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get out of this storm before we freeze," he told her.

Jessie got up and followed him. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't talk to me," James said.

Jessie didn't say anything to him after that. She turned to Meowth who was hitching a ride on her shoulder.

"What'd I do?" she asked.

Meowth shrugged. "He's probably just worried we won't find shelter. Dat or da cold's gettin' to him," he replied.

Jessie just followed after him. They trekked on for a bit longer before James spotted what looked like a cavern in one of the mountain walls. He walked over to investigate and then waved Jessie over.

"This will have to do for now," he said. "At least it will keep us out of the snow."

He ducked inside and Jessie followed his lead. Thankfully, the inside was tall enough for them to stand up and walk around a bit. The only problem was that it was dark.

"It's too dark in here," Jessie said.

"I noticed," James replied in a cold tone.

There was silence between the two before James spoke up again.

"I'll go see if I can find any trees to get enough wood for a fire," he said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Jessie asked.

There she went worrying about him again.

"No. I don't need any help," he mumbled as he crawled back out into the storm.

---

Jessie and Meowth were beginning to wonder what was taking James so long. Jessie was about to get up to start looking for him when she saw his silhouette enter the cave again. James set the wood down in the middle of the cave before taking out a Poke'Ball. He opened it and Chimchar came out.

"Chimchar, use ember on the wood to start us a fire," James told it.

Chimchar nodded and faced the pile of wood lying before it. It let out a few flames, just enough to get the fire going. James smiled a bit and nodded in approval.

"Thanks, return."

Chimchar disappeared in its Poke'Ball once more. He then sat down by the fire to try and warm himself up. Jessie soon stood up and walked closer to the fire. It was much brighter in the cave now and Jessie, James, and Meowth were all thankful for that.

Jessie took a seat next to James who didn't even seem to acknowledge that she just sat down beside him.

"James, what's wrong?" she asked, in the most caring voice she could muster.

For some reason, whether it was the cold or something else, James snapped and couldn't hold his anger in any more.

"What do you think is wrong?!" he barked. "We're stranded in the middle of a blizzard in some unknown mountain range! We almost froze our butts of and I almost fell and got killed all because of you!"

This sparked a flame in Jessie as well. "Why is all of this my fault?"

"Don't play dumb! _You_ were the one who wanted to take this path, _you _were the one who said it's be easier to cross, therefore everything that has happened before is _you're_ fault!" James yelled.

"Well excuse me, but how was I supposed to know that a blizzard would come just as we were coming through?" Jessie asked him.

"Because wherever you go something bad happens!" James barked. "You're just a bad luck magnet. Whenever you're with us, we either get hurt, lost, or beaten by those twerps! I bet if you just left us, out lives would be a lot easier!"

Once the words were out of his mouth, he instantly regretted what he had said. How could he say that? How could he be so mean? He was supposed to be the one getting yelled at not vise-versa!

Jessie back away from him, frightened by his outburst. His words were so cold. So filled with hate. She felt her heart begin to break into two. What had come over him to cause him to yell at her like that? It was almost like the two of them had switched minds.

The look of hurt one Jessie's face was too much for James to bear. He had to apologize. Too bad it was too late for that…

"Jessie, listen…I-," he started.

"No just forget it," Jessie snapped back, her voice quavering. "Maybe I should quit Team Rocket. I know it'd make you happier. Good luck James, and goodbye."

Without another word, she stood up and ran out of the cave. James quickly stood up and ran out after to her to try and catch her, but once he had exited the cave, she was already gone. James felt his heart begin to twist. What had he done?

"Jessie!" he hollered. "Come back Jessie! I didn't mean it!"

His only answer was the wind and snow plowing against his face. He looked in all directions to try and spot her, but it was impossible with all the snow.

A wave of guilt then washed over James. This was all his fault. If he had just controlled his anger and kept his mouth shut, they'd both still be in the cave and be warm. Now, Jessie was out in this blizzard by herself with only Arbok, Seviper, and Wobbuffet. If she wasn't able to find any shelter she would freeze. Or worse… James tried not to think about it.

He called out her name one final time, but after getting no answer again, he gave up and walked back into the cave. Meowth was waiting for him by the fire. James plopped down on the ground and began to sob. Meowth, hate seeing his friend sad, walked over to try and comfort him.

"What have I done Meowth?" he asked, looking up at him. "I pushed her away when we needed each other the most. Why did I say that?"

"I don't know Jim," Meowth answered. "You know she'll come back. Whenever yous two gets into a fight, you always get back tagether in da end."

"You don't get it," James replied. "I was the one who yelled at her. I forgive people easily because I'm used to being yelled at, but Jessie… I've never heard anyone yell at her before. What if she won't forgive me?"

"She will," Meowth said, patting his back. "She's probably trying to find us right now."

A thought then hit James. "What if she gets lost?" he thought out loud.

Without waiting for Meowth to answer. He stood up and began walking out of the cave once again.

"Wait!" Meowth called. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go find Jessie and apologize. I'm worried about her," James answered him.

"Can't we wait 'till tamorrow?" Meowth asked.

"No, the longer she's out there by herself, the more danger she's in," James replied. "Now come on unless you want to be left behind."

Meowth jumped on James' shoulder as they both left the cave to try and find their missing companion.

_"I swear, if anything's happened to her, I'll never forgive myself,"_ James thought to himself.

**Uh-oh, what has James done? Stay tuned for the next installment and you just may find out! Please review!**


	3. Worry and Regret

**Okay, next chapter is up! Again, thanks to all that have reviewed!**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, see chapter 1.**

* * *

"_So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lives all so wasted and gone;  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!" – Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce_

* * *

Chapter 3 

As James and Meowth continued to search for Jessie, day was turning into dusk which meant the temperatures were dropping even lower. James didn't want to stop searching, but he knew that if he and Meowth stayed out in this weather any longer, they'd freeze. It had to be at least 5 below zero by now.

"Can w-w-we please find a c-cave or something J-Jimmy?" Meowth asked, his teeth chattering frantically. "W-We can look for J-Jess tamorrow."

James sighed knowing his friend was right. Jessie was smart, she had probably found shelter by now and perhaps even started a fire somehow. James also knew she was strong and could survive.

"I guess," James said.

With that, the two of them started searching for another cave.

---

Meanwhile, Jessie hadn't found a cave yet. She was still making her way through the storm. She looked up from the ground to try to see if she could spot a cave or something. She spotted nothing but gray sky and snow. To make matters worse, she had come down with a cold, and if she didn't get out of the cold soon, she knew it would develop into pneumonia.

She couldn't help wondering why James had yelled at her. She wanted to believe it was just because he was mad about the snowstorm and his near-death experience, but that still didn't give him a reason to yell at her like that. Jessie couldn't help but regret leaving James and Meowth. He would've calmed down after a while. They had always forgiven each other in the past, why should this time be any different.

_"His voice had so much hate in it though," _Jessie thought to herself. _"It's almost like he meant everything he said." _

While she was so caught up in her thoughts, Jessie tripped over a root that was covered by the snow and landed face first in the snow. She tried to push herself back to her feet, but her legs were too weak to support the rest of her body so she remained on her knees. A cold gust of wind blew by her and Jessie couldn't help but grow a bit scared of what was going to happen to her. She and James had never been separated before. They were always together to help the other get through anything that came their way. But, now, Jessie was stranded out in a blizzard and James could be thousands of feet away suffering the same fate.

Jessie then thought of an idea, she pulled one of her Poke'Balls off her belt and opened it. A large purple cobra came out. It was quick to notice its master kneeling in the snow and could sense the danger she was in. Jessie looked up at it.

"Arbok, go find James for me," she told it. "I know you're my best hope, since you're my strongest Poke'mon. Please go look for him. Bring him back here okay?"

"Chaabok?"

"I can't come, I'm too weak. Please just go find him," she said.

Arbok gave a small nod before slithering away from her. Jessie knew she could trust Arbok to bring James. Arbok considered James to be its best friend aside from her. Jessie didn't like admitting it, but for once, she actually _needed_ James.

Jessie let out a cough and felt her eyelids droop. She didn't want to fall asleep. She was afraid she'd never wake up again. But… she was so tired. A couple minutes of sleep couldn't hurt, right? Slowly, Jessie felt sleep taking over her until she was in a new world that was surrounded by blackness…

---

James and Meowth had found a cave similar to the first one and had started another fire. Meowth was currently curled up by the fire sound asleep. James was lying on his back on the other side of the fire trying to sleep, but failing to do so. His thoughts were occupied by Jessie. He wondered what had happened to her. He wished he could rewind and go back to when they had found the first cave. If he could, he would take everything he said back.

After realizing sleep wasn't going to come to him, James got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. He stared out at the storm. Jessie was out there somewhere either struggling for life, or lying content in a cave. Either way, James wished he was there with her.

"I'm sorry Jessie," he sighed, hoping the wind would carry his message to Jessie.

James stared out at the storm for a while longer, desperately hoping that Jessie would come walking towards him. When that didn't happen, James walked back to the fire and lied back down by the fire. One of his Poke'Balls shook until it opened and Chimchar popped out. Soon after, another one shook and his Mime Jr. came out as well. They both could sense something was troubling James.

"Chim?" Chimchar asked, looking down at James.

"Mime?" Mime Jr. copied.

"What are you guys doing out? It's too cold, get back in your Poke'Balls," James said.

"Char Chimchar," Chimchar said, shaking its head; which translated into "No, we want to stay with you."

"Mime Mime Mime," Mime Jr. agreed.

"Look, I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up, but I want you to get back into your Poke'Balls," James told them.

Chimchar shook its head again. Mime Jr. then opened the rest of James' Poke'Balls so Weezing, Cacnea, and Carnivine joined the party as well.

James sat up. He looked over at Mime Jr. "Why did you let everyone out?" he asked it.

"Mime! Mime Mime!" it exclaimed joyously. "We knew something was wrong and wanted to help."

Weezing then noticed Jessie was nowhere to be found. "Weezing? Weez?" it asked. "Where's Jessie?"

Like with Arbok, Weezing considered Jessie its best friend aside from James.

_"I wish I knew what they were saying,"_ James thought.

Luckily, Meowth had woken up from his nap. He yawned and then noticed all the Poke'mon.

"Aah! What are dey doing out of dere Poke'Balls?" Meowth asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. Mime Jr. let them all out," he replied.

Mime Jr. walked over to Meowth. "Mime Mime!"

"It said, dey knew something was wrong wit you and wanted to know wat it is," Meowth translated for James.

"Weezing Weez!"

"Weezing wants to know where Jessie is," Meowth said.

James sighed. "Jessie…" he mumbled.

All his Poke'mon turned to him.

"Chimchar?"

James looked at Meowth for a translation.

"It's wondering wat happened," he said.

"I don't really feel like explaining it right now," James muttered.

Just then, James heard what sounded like snow crunching from outside the cave. James turned to look at the entrance and saw a silhouette approaching the cave.

"Jessie?" James called out, hoping it was his friend.

The silhouette stepped into the light of the fire and James saw it was Arbok.

"Arbok?" he asked, confused.

Weezing floated over to Arbok. They were really good friends.

"Weezing Weez? Weezing?"

"Chaabok Chaaaa!"

"What are they saying Meowth?" James asked the cat.

"Well, Weezing is asking why Arbok is here and where Jessie is, and Arbok is saying dat it was told to come look for you," he translated for him.

Arbok then slithered up to James. "Chabok! Chaaabok! Charbok Chaar!" it explained in a hurry.

James glanced at Meowth.

"It's sayin' Jessie's in trouble and needs you. It wants you to follow it," Meowth said.

"Jessie's in trouble?"

Arbok nodded its head. James felt his stomach turn. He stood up and took out his Poke'Balls.

"Okay, everyone except Arbok and Meowth, return!" he ordered.

His Poke'mon disappeared inside their Poke'Balls. James tucked the balls away and then faced Arbok again.

"Okay, Arbok, lead the way," he told it.

"Chaaabok!" it said.

It turned and began to slither out of the cave. Meowth jumped on James' shoulder again and they followed Arbok out into the storm.

_"Hold on Jessie, we're coming."_

---

James and Meowth had been following Arbok for about half an hour when Arbok stopped. It looked in both directions before slithering off to the right a bit. James followed it hoping Arbok knew where it was going. It was clear Arbok knew where it was going because soon it cried out.

"Charbok!"

It lifted its tail and pointed straight ahead. James squinted and through the blowing snow, he could make out a small lump in the snow. James gasped and bolted forwards.

_"No… Jessie no!" _his mind screamed, fearing the worst.

He reached the lump in the snow and fell to his knees. He started digging until his hand brushed against something soft. James scraped the snow off and his breaths got caught in his throat. James felt at though someone had just shot him in the chest. Lying in front of him, frozen stiff in the snow, was Jessie…

**Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! R&R. **


	4. I Am Determined

**Well, I guess the next chapter came quickly. It would've gotten here sooner, but I just **_**had**_** to get sick. I didn't feel like writing while I was sick and I just got better. Anyways, I hope this chapter is just as enjoyable as the ones before it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jessie, James (darn it), Meowth, or any of the Pokemon.**

* * *

"_We used to have this under control._

_We never thought._

_We used to know._

_At least there's you, and at least there's me._

_Can we get this back?_

_Can we get this back to how it used to be?" Used To by Chris Daughtry_

* * *

Chapter 4

James felt like he was glued to the spot. The only part of his body that seemed able to obey his brain were his eyes. They frantically scanned over Jessie's body trying to find any source of life. Slowly, James lifted one hand up and pulled Jessie's wrist out from under the pile of snow. He felt for a pulse. To his great relief, there was one, but it was deadly slow.

Meowth, with Arbok at his side, had just reached James. Meowth was quick to notice their fallen Rocket member lying in the snow. A light gasp escaped his lips, as he shuffled through the snow to James.

"Oh my God…" Meowth whispered. "Wat happened ta her?"

James shook his head. "She must've been searching for shelter when she collapsed," he replied.

Meowth just stared on. James picked up Arbok's Poke'Ball that was lying beside Jessie. James called Arbok back into it and the snake disappeared into the warmth of the ball. His attention then quickly went back to Jessie.

"Wat are we gonna do?" Meowth asked. "She needs help, but dere's no hospital for miles."

"We have to do something. I'm not going to let her die out here. I won't be able to live knowing I was the one who killed her," James mumbled bitterly.

Meowth gasped. "Don't say that, Jim!" he scolded. "None of dis is your fault! Sure you may have yelled at her, but she chose to run into da storm ya didn't force her out! Ya have no right sayin' you killed her! You're not a killer!"

James shut his eyes as he tried to force the tears back that were threatening to fall. He knew Meowth was right. The feline's words cut right through him. All this time he was blaming himself and taking all the guilt. But still, he couldn't help feeling a tad bit guilty. After all, if he had kept his mouth shut, they'd still be in the cave.

"Doesn't matter…" James muttered, more to himself than Meowth. "I know she needs me now, and I'm not gonna fail her like I've done so many times before."

"Dat's da spirit!" Meowth cheered.

James slid his hands under Jessie's shivering form and gently lifted her up. He held her bridal-style with one hand under her knees, the other resting behind her back. He looked down at Meowth.

"Come on, there's gotta be some place we can get help around here," he said.

Meowth nodded and jumped onto James' shoulder once more as James ran off, Jessie being held tightly in his grasp.

---

They probably hadn't been running for that long, but the cold was draining James of his energy and he was beginning to grow tired. But he couldn't rest. Not now. Not while Jessie's life was on the line. Meowth could tell how tired James was. He could feel his deep breaths on his shoulder as it was constantly heaving up and down.

"Jimmy, ya gotta stop for awhile. You don't want ta faint too," Meowth told him, jumping off his shoulder and landing in front of him.

"We've got to get Jessie help though Meowth," James said.

"I know dat," Meowth spat. "But that doesn't mean push yourself. We're getting her help. We're doin' the best we can, but keep in mind we need rest to. If you faint Jessie will die and you probably will too."

James didn't know what had gotten into Meowth to make him so… thoughtful. Usually he was the worrywart and the one that was always pushing Jessie and James.

"I don't care about myself! I only care about Jessie!" James yelled at him.

He took off running again, this time without Meowth on his shoulder. Meowth stood there stunned. Did James even know what he had just said? Meowth shook his thoughts away.

"Hey Jimmy! You forgot Meowth!" he hollered after him.

"Then catch up! I'm not waiting any longer!" James hollered back.

Meowth didn't have to play catch-up for long because James soon collapsed from fatigue. Meowth picked up his speed to make sure James was alright.

_"He never listens ta me…"_ Meowth thought to himself.

_"I've failed. For the millionth time I've failed. I let Jessie down. Just like I always do. What kind of a friend am I? Jessie doesn't deserve having me as a partner. She deserves someone better. Now, we're gonna die; and it's all my fault…"_

James was on his knees. He remained still; snow soon began to pile on top of him and Jessie. He was shivering again and his fingers had gone numb a long time ago. He looked down at Jessie. She was also shivering as fast as he was. James gritted his teeth. He couldn't give up. He wanted Jessie to live. She didn't deserve to die. Not yet anyway. He struggled to get back on his feet again for they had also gone numb.

He swayed a bit before regaining his balance. He felt dizzy, nauseous, hungry, and most of all sleepy. But he had to go on. He knew Jessie would do the exact same for him if the cards were reversed. At least… he hoped she would.

By now, Meowth had caught up again. He saw James stagger and almost fall over. He ran up behind him and pulled on James' leg trying to help him stand straight. It worked and James stopped swaying. He looked down at Meowth and smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it," Meowth replied. "Now let's get out of here."

James nodded and looked in every direction. He couldn't see anything. Nothing but the white of the snow.

"Which way do you think will lead to a town or something?" he asked, mainly to himself again even though he knew Meowth could hear him.

Meowth appeared to be thinking. His eyes sparkled as he grinned, obviously having come up with something.

"I got it! Why don't'cha let your Mime Jr. out and it can use its psychic ta find a house or someting!"

James smiled again. "Meowth you're a genius!" he exclaimed, his usual giddy self returning for a brief moment.

James reached for his Poke'Ball containing Mime Jr. and opened it revealing the small creature. James quickly put the ball back and grabbed Jessie's legs before she slipped from his grasp. Mime Jr. smiled and jumped onto James' shoulder rubbing up against James' cheek.

"Mime Mime!" it squealed.

James pulled away and gave Mime Jr. a serious look.

"Mime Jr. do you think you can use your psychic to try and find us a house or something?" James asked it.

"Mime!" it said, nodding and giving a small salute.

The Pokemon shut its eyes and clasped its hands together. James and Meowth watched as the ball on top of its head began to glow white. Mime Jr. opened its eyes and pointed straight ahead.

"Mime! Mime Mime!"

"It's sayin' ta go in dat direction. Dere's a small house up ahead," Meowth translated.

James nodded. He didn't bother putting Mime Jr. back in its ball and ran off. Meowth had a bit of difficulty keeping up, but he was able to keep James in his sight. He knew how determined James was to get Jessie help and nothing was going to stop him now that he was so close.

---

Sure enough, a house began coming into James' view. He let out a silent cry of joy in his head. His speed increased as he sprinted towards the house. Once James reached the door he immediately went for the doorknob to find that it was… locked.

"No! Damn it, it's locked!" he cursed.

Meowth finally came up behind him to find James trying to yank the doorknob off. Meowth spotted a window and climbed up to it and peered inside. He spotted the silhouette of what seemed to be a woman.

"James, try knocking. I tink someone lives here. Dat's why the door's locked," the cat said.

James nodded and quickly started banging on the door.

"Hello?! If someone's there please open up! This is an emergency!" he yelled, his voice cracking and going hoarse.

"Someone's coming!" Meowth said, jumping down from the window.

James stopped banging on the door. He waited a moment before the door opened. An old woman was standing before him. Her gray hair was pulled back in a bun and she was wearing an apron like she had been cooking. She, like Meowth had been, was quick to notice the unconscious girl lying in James' arms.

"Dear me, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Please, can you help her?" James asked. "We-we got into a fight and… she went out into the storm… I don't know what to do."

The woman gave him a sympathetic look as James began to sob.

"There, there dear, don't cry," she said. "Come on inside. I'll see what we can do."

James nodded and he and Meowth followed the woman inside. The woman closed the door behind them and locked it again. Meowth immediately ran over to the fireplace, which had a nice fire going in it, to try and get warm. Mime Jr. jumped off James' shoulder and went over to the fire as well.

The woman came up to James and asked for him to follow her. She led him down a hallway lined with doors on each side. All were open except one. The woman walked into the room across from the room that was closed. James walked in and found it was a bedroom.

"You can lay her down on the bed if you'd like," she said.

James nodded and carefully put Jessie on the bed and covered her up. As he did this, Jessie let out a moan. If the room hadn't been as quiet as it had been James wouldn't have even heard it.

"She's moaning," James said. "Do you think she's hurt?"

"No, she's probably just coming to," the woman replied. "I'll be right back."

She left the room and James listened to her footsteps die away. He walked over to the bed and stared down at Jessie. She was still shivering a bit and she looked like she was in pain. He saw Jessie flinch.

"Jessie? Are you okay?" he asked.

She flinched again and let out a moan. James knelt down beside her.

"Jess?" he whispered.

She didn't answer. The old woman then walked back into the room with a wet washcloth. She placed it on Jessie's forehead.

"She's probably sick from the cold and will get a fever once she warms up. We'll keep this washcloth on her head to cool her down when she does so," she explained.

James nodded and then sneezed.

"You're obviously sick as well," she said.

James shook his head. "I'm fine. There's probably something I'm allergic to here. That's all," he said.

The woman sighed yet smiled. "You're just like my granddaughter. Come on, you need to get by the fire," she said.

James looked back at Jessie. He didn't want to leave her by herself. What she woke up? What if her condition worsened?

"Your friend will be fine. Now that she's out of the cold she'll be fine. The worse possibility is she had a bad cold and frostbite, but nothing to panic about," the woman said.

Reluctantly, James followed the woman from Jessie's room and back to the main room. The lady made James sit on the couch by the fire while she went away for a moment. She came back with blankets, a thermometer, and a cup of tea. James sneezed again.

"You probably have cold as well," the woman said.

She wrapped the blanket around James and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. James hoped he didn't have a temperature. He hated being sick. The last time he was sick he wound up in the emergency room. The doctors didn't even know what he had and told James' grandparents that James probably would've died if his grandparents hadn't kept him so healthy.

He heard the thermometer beep and the woman pulled it from his mouth.

"What's it say?" James asked, his voice hoarse all of a sudden.

"You're sick alright," the woman said.

"I am?"

"With a fever of 102.5 I'd say you are."

"Darn…" he mumbled.

The woman chuckled. "Yep, you're exactly like my granddaughter. Don't worry though; you should be well in a couple of days. You and your friend can stay here until you're both better and the storm dies down," she said. "I'll go check on your friend and be right back."

James nodded and the lady began walking away.

"Oh, by the way, my name's Amelia, but you can call me Amy," she said.

"I'm James and my friend's name is Jessie," James said.

"Nice to meet you James," Amy smiled before she walked back to where Jessie was.

James nodded and then turned to the fire. Well, they had found a place to stay. They were safe and warm now, but James was still worried about Jessie. Why had she been moaning? And how long will they have to stay here? James was also a bit curious about why that one door was closed while all the others were open.

Meowth broke his chain of thoughts as he jumped up onto the couch next to him.

"What'cha thinking 'bout Jim?" Meowth asked.

"Oh nothing…" James mumbled.

"If ya are worried 'bout Jess I'm sure she's fine. Everyone gets sick," Meowth pointed out.

James sighed. "Yeah I know, but Jessie must've been out in the snow for hours before we got her here. What if she's worse then sick?"

"You worry too much Jimmy," Meowth said.

After he finished, he curled up next to James and fell asleep. James thought he should probably sleep as well, but he wanted to make sure Jessie would be alright. He was more worried about her well-being than his own.

**Please R&R! Oh, and I posted a video about Jessie and James on YouTube. If you type in 'Team Rocket- I'll be There for You' you should find it. Please watch it and comment if you do! Stay tuned!**


	5. Truth is Revealed

**Okay next chapter is up! Thanks to all who have read and reviewed once more. Reviews are what keeps this story going! That and my ability to write. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: All Pokemon and Pokemon characters do not belong to me! Amy, however, is made up. She's my own creation if that's what you'd like to call it. **

* * *

Chapter 5

When James awoke the following morning he felt horrible. His head was throbbing in immense pain, and he couldn't breathe through his nose. He remembered he had a temperature last night, but now he knew he definitely had one. He felt like crap and his head, not to mention his whole body, was hot and sweaty.

He sat up slowly, trying not to make himself feel worse in the process, and looked around the room. The fire that had been going late last night was now smoking after finally going out, and there was an empty bowl of soup on the coffee table before him.

James searched around for Meowth as much as he could without getting up, but he couldn't spot him. Perhaps he was in Jessie's room checking on her. James had no idea what time it was as there was no clock in his line of view, so it could the middle of the afternoon for all he knew. There was still some light shining in through the window by the door.

With his muscles aching, James slowly pushed himself off the couch and to his feet. He swayed for a moment before he successfully regained his balance. He decided to see if Jessie was any better and most likely find Meowth as well. He headed down the hall, stumbling on his weak legs as he went.

He walked into the room to find what looked to him like a Kodak moment. (A/N: Just in case no one has ever heard that statement before, it just simply means something you don't see everyday. (Well, that's how I use it)) Meowth was curled up into a small ball in the crook of Jessie's arm and they were both sound asleep with Meowth snoring lightly. James found this scene cute and chuckled.

James walked over to Jessie's bedside and plopped himself down in a chair next to her. Meowth woke up as he did so.

"Hey dere Jim," he yawned. "How ya feelin'?"

"I could be better," James replied. "Plus I could really go for a jelly doughnut right about now."

Meowth laughed. "Wat else is new?"

James smiled at him before turning his attention down to Jessie.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

"Well, she still ain't wakin' up," Meowth answered. He then added, "Dat lady was right dough about da fever. Her head's on fire!"

James put the back of his hand on Jessie's forehead. He pulled it away quickly after. Meowth was right. She was just as hot as he felt!

"Meowth, go find a washcloth and wet it with cold water. We need to try to lower her temperature," James told him.

Meowth jumped off the bed and landed in front of James, looking up at him.

"Wat's about yous? You're burnin' up as well!" he asked.

"How can you tell?" James asked with a puzzled expression. Meowth hadn't even touched him!  
"Well, yer sweatin' for one ting, plus, yer just not actin' like yerself," he said back.

He had a point. James knew he was sweating and he didn't feel at all like the giddy young man he usually was.

"I'm fine. Just grab me a class of cold water or something," he told the feline.

"Rodger dat!" Meowth said, giving James an army salute.

He left the room leaving Jessie and James all by themselves. James sighed and wished that Jessie would just wake up so he could ask her if she was okay. Or mad at him.

He then turned his attention out the window and watched the blizzard. It had to have been going for at least 24 hours now and it was still showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. James wondered how long they'd be stuck here. He hated cold weather.

James reminisced back to all the times he and Jessie had spent at the beach. Playing in the ocean, or just simply sunbathing. What he wouldn't give to see Jessie in one of her swimsuits once more. She looked so much more beautiful in it then she did in her Team Rocket uniform…

_"Wow… that was an awkward thought…"_ James thought.

As if it was Karma out to get him, James' headache began to hurt him more. He felt like someone was hitting him repeatedly with a sledge hammer it was so bad. Maybe if he put his head down again for a few minutes. It couldn't hurt…

"Heehee. Now _dat's_ wat _I_ call a Kodak moment," a familiar voice snickered as a light flashed.

James slowly blinked his eyes open to see Meowth before him, a sly grin on his face and the washcloth and glass of water James had sent him to get on the floor next to him.

"Geez James, it you wanted some alone time wit Jess, all ya had to do was ask. I woulda left yous two alone," Meowth said.

Once again, James was confused.

"What are you talking about Meowth?" he asked, raising his head and stretching.

"I tink yous better look at dis," Meowth told him, pulling a picture out from behind him.

James took it from him and looked at it. He instantly noticed what Meowth had found funny and blushed a bit as well. In the picture, James was asleep with his head on the bed beside Jessie. One of his hands was holding hers and the other one was resting on her stomach. There was a small smile on James' face as well. James handed the photo back to Meowth.

"Hah-hah, very funny Meowth," James said to him. "You better throw that away if you know what's good for you."

Meowth only smiled. "Sorry Jimmy, but dis little piece of evidence is stickin' wit me," he said.

"Um… piece of evidence?" James asked, taking the cold washcloth and placing it on Jessie's forehead to cool her down.

Meowth's smile turned into a grin. "Don't act like ya don't know wat I'm talkin' 'bout…" he said slyly.

"I seriously have no idea Meowth," James told him.

Meowth leaned up on his tip-toes. "You like Jess don't ya? Ya gots da hots fer her," he whispered.

James immediately blushed crimson, but pushed it aside declaring it was his temperature. Liking Jessie? How could he like that stubborn, mean, nasty… beautiful, innocent, wonderful… Uh, whoops.

James bit his bottom lip. "Well, I mean, we _are_ best friends. I would hope we like each other," James finally replied, trying to find a way out of this conversation.

Meowth frowned. "Ya know wat I mean. You like her more den a friend. Ya _looooove_ her!" he yelled.

"Can we just drop this subject?" James offered.

Meowth's eyes widened. "Ah-ha! So ya do like her! Uderwise you wouldn't have asked ta change the subject! I knew it! Just admit it James!"

James grabbed his head. All this had made his headache come back.  
"ALRIGHT!" he hollered. "I _do_ like her more then a friend! I _do_ have feelings for her. And I _do_ love her! Are you happy now?!"

Meowth grinned again. "I knew it," he whispered. "So," he jumped up on James' lap, "why haven't ya told her yet?"

James looked over at Jessie and sighed.

"Meowth, think about it, I'm a fool to even think Jessie will ever like me back. All she does is get annoyed with me and then hit me in the head or yell at me. Especially after what I did to her… how could she ever feel the same?" James said in a low voice.

Amy, the woman who had let them take shelter in her house, then walked in on James and Meowth.

"Oh, looks like you two are up," she said. "I guess that explains the voices I was hearing."

She walked up to James.

"Are you feeling any better James?" she asked.

James knew he probably still had a fever and he knew he had a headache. Why lie about pain?

"No," he answered. "My head's in real pain and I think my temperature is still here."

Amy put her hand on James' forehead again. She pulled it back and nodded.

"Yep, it's still there alright," she said. "I'll go make you some of my green tea. That should help your head. As for your fever…" she glanced down at the glass of water that was still on the floor. "Just keep drinking lots of cold water."

She then looked at Jessie.

"Has she woken up yet?"

James shook his head. "No. Do think I should try waking her? Should she have woken up by now?" he asked.

Amy smiled. "No dear, she's probably just exhausted. She needs her rest. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't wake up until tomorrow," she explained.

She then turned and walked out of the bedroom and soon, the smell of green tea (as well as breakfast) filled the entire house. James hungrily licked his lips.

_"I hope she has doughnuts…"_

Amy called James and Meowth out for breakfast about a half hour later. The two walked out into the main room to find what looked like an all-you-can-eat buffet. There was enough food to feed an army on the table! There were two plates of stacked pancakes, a basket of biscuits, two plates of bacon, and- much to James' delight- a box full of assorted doughnuts. He hadn't seen this much food since he lived at home with his parents.

Amy walked out with a pitcher of orange juice and a pitcher of milk. She smiled at Meowth's and James' dazed expressions.

"I hope you guys like to eat," she said.

James took that as an invitation and rushed to the table to sit down. He immediately went for the doughnuts and shoved half of one in his mouth. Meowth sat down next to him and went for the bacon. Amy sat down last and began filling her plate with everything on the table.

_"Man, I wish Jessie was awake to help me eat all this food,"_ James thought, shoving another doughnut in his mouth. _"She'd love it. I know she would."_

During the middle of the "feast", the phone rang.

"Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!"

"Ring ring ring! Ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!"

"Oh, excuse me, I'd better get that," Amy said, getting up from the table and walking into the kitchen.

"Plethse, take ure thime," James called out to her with his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, we'll just continue eating!" Meowth said after swallowing a biscuit.

About five minutes later, Amy walked back out from the kitchen with a delighted smile on her face. James finished guzzling down his milk, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and then turned to Amy as she sat down again.

"Who was on the phone?" James asked her.

"That was my granddaughter. She was calling from Quartz Town, just north of us. She called to say she was coming to visit. I'm so happy. I haven't seen her for at least a year. She's been traveling around with some other kids training her Pokemon," Amy explained to him. "She should be here in about twenty minutes. I'm assuming she'll be flying on her Pidgeot."

James was a bit curious to see who this girl was. Amy must like her an awful lot to mention her in almost everything she spoke about.

"Quartz Town is where my friends and I were trying to get to," James told her.

"Well, you're not that far away. On foot, it will take about three hours. In this storm however it may take as long as a day. Anyhow, all three of you aren't going anywhere until _all_ of you get better," Amy told him.

James looked down at the table. How had she known he wanted to leave right after making sure Jessie was okay? It was like everyone could read him like a book. Jessie and Meowth always seemed to know what he was thinking or feeling and somehow the boss had the power to control him like James was his puppet or something.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Amy could be heard squealing in delight and opening the door. James and Meowth were back with Jessie again. From there, the conversation between Amy and her granddaughter was muffled. But, from what James could tell, her granddaughter was probably a bit younger then James and Jessie were, although he did not know by how much.

"James, Meowth, will you two come out here please?" Amy's voice asked them.

James stood up from the chair and glanced down at Meowth.

"We might as well meet this granddaughter of hers. What could possibly happen?" James told Meowth.

"Speak fer yerself. I gots a feeling we know dis granddaughter already," Meowth said.

"How can you tell?" James asked.

"Us Pokemon can pick up things yous humans can't," Meowth simply answered, heading out of the room.

James shrugged and followed his Pokemon down the hall. When they got to the main room however, they both stopped dead in their tracks after seeing who had just walked in the door. It was the last person they were expecting to see in the middle of a snowstorm.

"_Twerpette?_" James and Meowth uttered out in unison.

**Duh, duh, dum! Yet **_**another**_** cliffhanger! I love those… :P Stay tuned! R&R!**


	6. A Truce is Made

Here's the next chapter

**Here's the next chapter. And for those of you who guessed Misty was the granddaughter… DING DING DING! You were right! And you win this exclusive, rare, invisible James plush doll! Now go read and enjoy! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, so I don't own Team Rocket, but I wish I did. If they did belong to me, I tie James up in my room and not let him escape, I'd catch Meowth with a Master Ball so he couldn't escape, and I'd help Jessie get rich (somehow…).**

* * *

Chapter 6

There, standing next to Amy, was the red-headed twerp: Misty. The twerp James and Jessie had stalked for about seven years. James gulped. This would be interesting. He wondered if Ash and his Pikachu were coming too.

Misty was reacting the same way James and Meowth were. She couldn't believe Team Rocket was in her grandma's house. She thought she had seen the last of them once she stopped traveling with Ash. But now, here they were again, in the flesh. Misty then noticed Jessie wasn't next to James, and knew something must be up. Still, she would have to keep her guard up around them.

"What are you two doing here? You guys better not be here to steal my granny's Pokemon!" She shouted at them.

"Misty! That's not how you say hello to someone! And what are you talking about stealing Pokemon?" Amy asked her.

Misty glanced at her grandma and then glared back at James. James shrunk back a bit.

"These two belong to Team Rocket, granny. They're an organization of thieves who steal people's Pokemon and keep them for themselves. They've been chasing my friends and me since the beginning of time!" Misty explained, her gaze never leaving James' face.

"Misty, you must be mistaken. This young man couldn't possibly be in Team Rocket," Amy replied.

"Then what's that red R on his jacket mean?" Misty asked.

"Listen here twerp! We may be a part of Team Rocket, but that doesn't mean we always have to be nasty and rude! You don't even know what we've been going through!" James snapped at her.

"Yeah!" Meowth added in. "Jess is ill and we got lost in da storm. Yer granny was kind enough ta let us in."

"You let Team Rocket in your house?!" Misty seemed shocked. "Granny do you know the danger you put yourself in?"

"Are you deaf?" James asked. "Did you not just hear a word we said? Jessie is ill and we needed help! I'm sick too! Do you _think_ we'd be able to pull off any stealing while we're here?"

Misty crossed her arms. "Well, I don't believe you. After all the tricks and pranks we fell for in the past, I think it's time for me to stop believing anything you two have to say," she said. "I'll bet Jessie's hiding somewhere waiting ambush us or something. I wouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't be the first time she'd stoop that low. I don't even understand why you waste your time with something like her. She has no style or skill at all."

James twitched before lashing out.

"You take that back!" He snapped. "Jessie does too have skill and she's not a waste of time! Listen here twerp; she's my best and _only_ human friend I have in this damned world! She's the only person who accepts me for who I am! You have no right to judge her! You don't even know her!"

"I know she's a pathetic lowlife who's in Team Rocket," Misty shouted back.

This time Meowth cut in before James jumped on Misty (which he looked about ready to do).

"Kid, have you ever stopped to tink about _why_ we're in Team Rocket?" He waited to see if Misty would say anything. When she didn't, Meowth continued, "Jim and Jess both had rough childhoods. Deys were neglected by dere parents and everyone 'round dem. Dey found refuge in Team Rocket. It may have been a bad decision, but it was da only option. Uderwise, they'd be livin' on da streets. We're just stealin' ta survive. Even dough it's wrong, it's da only ting we can do."

James who had spent Meowth's speech retaliating from his blowup, finally calmed down.

"It's true. Team Rocket saw we were helpless and at the time, we were willing to do anything," James added.

Misty stared down at the floor now embarrassed and guilty about starting the altercation she and James had had. Meowth was right; she never did stop to think if there was a reason behind Jessie and James being in Team Rocket other than the fact that they were evil.

Amy, who had been quiet (mainly due shock by the argument) finally spoke up.

"Misty, I think you owe James and Meowth a sincere apology for what you said to them," she told her.

Misty didn't even meet James' stare as she mumbled 'sorry'. Without another word, she ran down the hall and to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Amy sighed, breaking the tension in the room.

"That's my granddaughter alright. Always jumping to conclusions," she said. "You'll have to excuse her. She's usually much sweeter."

James was still a bit ticked with Misty dissing Jessie, but he managed to smile at Amy and say, "I understand." Although he really didn't.

The rest of the afternoon found James by Jessie's bedside constantly checking her temperature and replacing the cold washcloth on her forehead. James stared out the window once more. The storm was still going, but it seemed to be beginning to die.

At eight that night, Jessie's temperature finally lowered to just above normal, 99.2. James was relieved. That meant she was getting a little better. Now if only she'd wake up, he could confirm his theory.

James was also relieved to find that his temperature had gone back down to normal. All he had now was a runny nose and a headache.

James had just started to doze off when there was a soft knock on the door. Thinking it was Amy with dinner or something, James told the knocker to come in. To his greatest regret, Misty walked in.

She quietly closed the door behind her and then stared at the floor. Meowth and James watched her.

"What do you want?" James muttered. "Come back to cut us down some more?"

Misty slowly shook her head, her one lopsided pig-tail swaying as she did so.

"No," she whispered. "I-I just wanted to apologize again for all those hurtful things I said back there a couple hours ago." Misty looked up at James. "I'm really sorry. Is there… any way you guys could f-forgive me?"

James and Meowth glanced at each other. Misty looked back and forth between the two.

"I dunno kid, dose words _were_ really hurtful," Meowth said.

"I'm sorry!" Misty repeated. "I know it was rude and I promise I'll be really nice to you guys while you're here! I didn't mean to say those things I swear! You guys were right; I do judge people before I get to know them! I do it all the time! Go ask Ash he can tell you a million stories about when I've done that to people. I'll do anything-!"

James put his hands up. He had to get this kid to stop. She was apologizing like she had just killed someone.

"Misty," he said, using her real name to stop her rambling. "We forgive you alright? We know we don't set the friendliest of images, but hey, it's who we are. But, we'll accept your apology if…"

"If what?" Misty asked.

"If you promise to tell Jessie what you said about her when she wakes. It's only fair," James told her.

Misty gulped. She knew Jessie wasn't one to take insults easily. She just hoped she wouldn't beat her to a pulp before Misty could finish. But, if it got James and Meowth's forgiveness, she'd do it.

With a sigh, she replied, "Fine, I'll tell her. As long as you're in the room to stop her from killing me."

James chuckled. "I will," he said.

He then held his hand out towards the young girl.

"Truce?"

Misty didn't have to think about it this time. She joined hands with James and shook.

"Truce," she repeated.

James gave her a slight smirk as she gave him a nervous smile. A small, furry paw then appeared on top of their hands.

"Don't forget 'bout Meowth now!"

**Yeah yeah, so it was kind of short, but I just felt as though I should post something, since it's been a while. My other story is on hold right now so I can finish this one so that means QUICKER UPDATES! Hooray! Good news for you guys, bad news for me! I gotta go type! R&R.**


	7. Together Forever

**Okay, so it wasn't necessarily a quick update, but it was quicker then my previous ones! :P It was Spring Break so I was busy spending it with friends and family. It may be a lame excuse, but hey, the next chapter did get here, did it not?**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon and all related characters are owned by Nintendo and all those Japanese companies I can't spell or remember. . In other words… I DON'T OWN THEM!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next morning, the sun coming in through the window was what woke James. Wait, the sun?? James blinked his eyes open, and sure enough, the sun was shining directly in his line of vision. He shut his eyes quickly to avoid going blind, and then made sure to lift his head up before opening them again. James got up and stretched and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw that the snowstorm had finally subsided. But now, there had to be at least 12 inches of snow out there, probably more. It had been snowing 24/7 for about three days now.

Well, that's okay. They had made it through deep snow before. Besides, they could always resort to their trusty Meowth Balloon if all else failed.

Now the only thing left was to wait until Jessie woke up. Then they could finally head for Quartz Town.

A knock on the door interrupted James' train of thoughts and the peace and quiet in the room. James let the person in to find it was Misty again. Only this time, she had a tray full of breakfast.

"Hope you're hungry," she said. "I brought you breakfast."

James licked his lips. "Thanks!"

Misty looked behind him at Jessie. "Has Jessie woken up at all?" she asked.

James shook his head. "Her temperature is down, but…" he trailed off. "Do you think she's okay?"

"Hey, if Pikachu's Thunderbolt never hurt you all that badly, what's a little snow gonna do?" she said.

"Yeah," James sighed. "I guess you're right. I just need to stop worrying so much."

Misty set the tray of breakfast down on a small table beside the chair James had lived in for the past two days.

Before she turned to leave the room, she said, "Make sure you tell my granny when Jessie wakes up. We'll need to make sure there won't be any aftermath damage to her. You know, like shock or vomiting."

James nodded. "I will," he told her.

Misty smiled at him before opening the door.

"Wait!" James stopped her. Misty turned to him. "Thanks for, you know, not kicking us out of here," he said with a sheepish expression.

"Don't worry about it, James," she said back. "We made a truce remember? I have to honor it."

"As do I, so I just thought I owed you all a thanks," James replied. "I know Team Rocket isn't the nicest group of people in the world, but we do have hearts."

Misty's smile returned. She hesitated before grabbing James' hand.

"I know you do, James. I just wish you didn't try to hide it all the time," she said to him.

"I'll try not to in the future," he said jokingly.

They shared a laugh before Misty left the bedroom and went back to the main room where Amy was. James walked back over to his chair and sat down in it so he could eat. It seemed he could fill his stomach as much as possible, yet he'd still be hungry.

Meowth, who had been sleeping on the bed next to Jessie, opened one eye.

"So, wat was dat all about?" he asked. Apparently he had been awake for a while.

"Misty brought us breakfast and asked if Jessie was okay," James answered, cutting his conversation with Misty short. He held up a biscuit to Meowth. "You hungry?"

Meowth leapt up. "You bet!"

He snatched the biscuit from James and devoured it in one bite. James smirked. Meowth was just like him as far as appetites went. They always seemed to be hungry. No matter how much they fed their stomachs. Perhaps that's why they ran out of money so quickly.

As James ate his own biscuit (there were no donuts today), he wondered about Jessie. She must be starving by now. He was surprised she hadn't woken up just because she was hungry. He thought he might as well wake her. She could always go back to sleep if she needed to.

"Hey Jess," he shook her gently. "Wake up."

--

Jessie heard a voice in the very back of her head. She listened to it closely before she could understand what it was saying: Wake up.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a sea of emerald. She looked around her and found everything was blurry. She noticed some lavender as well as lots of yellow and one blotch of brown.

Jessie blinked a few times before everything came into focus. The first thing that came into focus was James. Meowth followed after, and then the rest of the room after them. Jessie didn't know where she was. The last thing she could recall was James yelling at her, her running out into the snowstorm, her sending Arbok to find James, and then… nothing.

She looked up at James again and saw he was grinning ear to ear. What was he so happy about?

"Jessie, you're awake!" he hollered.

"We tot yous were never gonna wake!" Meowth said.

"You've been out for about three days now," James said.

"You had us on da edge of our seats! Don't ya ever do sometin' dat stupid again ya hear me?" Meowth told her sternly, shaking a paw at her accusingly.

Jessie just sat there blinking. "What are you two talking about?" she asked.

The room then fell silent. So silent James could hear the Pidgeys and Starlys outside. Jessie saw James gulp and his smile instantly vanished.

"What? What's wrong with you two?" she asked.

"Jessie, d-do you remember what happened to you?" James asked cautiously.

"Do ya remember yer name? What about Team Rocket? Do ya remember dem? Ya _have_ to remember me and Jimmy! We've been by yer side since da beginning of _time_! Speak ta me, sista!" Meowth yelled at her, on the edge of a panic attack.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FELINE, OF COURSE I REMEMBER MY NAME AND YOU GUYS! I DON'T HAVE AMNESIA!" she barked.

Meowth and James sighed. "That's good," James said.

There was a moment's pause.

"But, seriously Jess, do you remember what happened to you?" James asked.

"I remember a girl being very concerned about her friend after he had pulled himself up and a mountain and almost gotten killed. I also remember that same girl trying to make sure her friend was alright, and her friend only yelling at her. Then there's that part where that girl's friend breaks her heart by telling her she's worthless. The girl then ran out into the raging snowstorm with nothing, but her Pokemon and a broken heart. Other then that, nothing. Why do you ask?" Jessie explained bitterly.

James sulked at her words and felt as though a knife had been plunged through his heart. He knew she was referring to their fight days ago. James also knew he was on thin ice now. One wrong move and he could find himself in a world of pain.

"Jessie look, about the argument… I didn't-."

Jessie didn't let James finish. "How could you James? How could you do something that cruel?" she asked him. James could just make out a small line of tears on her eyelids.

"Uh, I tink I'll go see how lunch is comin' along…" Meowth said. He really didn't want to get caught in the middle of another argument. Plus, he couldn't stand to see Jessie and James fight. He left the room, and doubted Jessie or James even knew he was gone.

"I thought we were supposed to be best friends, James. Weren't we? Does our friendship mean so little to you that you can just throw it away like that?" she snapped at him.

"Jessie I-."

"All I was trying to find out was if you were alright. You didn't have to go off on me like you did. Is it wrong for a friend to be concerned? You were hanging onto the side of a mountain, James! You could have easily fallen and died! Don't you know how worried I was?"

James didn't bother to say anything. He hung his head and let Jessie's words rip through him. He knew she was right. He shouldn't have yelled, but at the time, he was so shaken up from the experience that he couldn't think straight. He'd take it all back if he could.

Then why couldn't he tell her that?

"After all we've been through together…" Jessie went on. "We've been friends for eleven years. Eleven years, James. You have no idea how happy I was throughout those eleven years. I don't care that we always failed at catching Pikachu. We failed together, and in the end we laughed it off. _Together._ As _best friends_. Don't these words mean anything to you anymore, James?"

James found himself close to tears now. However, he still remained silent and waited for it to end; like he did with everything else. He never took action with anything. He would always wait until it was over or hope something else would stop it for him. He knew it was wrong, but he was too afraid to do anything. He was afraid of Jessie.

Meowth, who was listening in on their conversation through the door, was waiting for James to say something. Only James could make things right again. Meowth knew he was used to having people help him through with things, but things had to change. He had to do this himself. Meowth wasn't going to help and of course Jessie wasn't either.

Back inside the room, both humans had fallen silent. James could hear Jessie panting and trying to recover from her outburst. Soon, however, James heard Jessie making a different noise. A noise he hadn't heard her make since she was a little girl.

Jessie was crying.

Well, she was trying not too, but it was no use. James looked up at her and could see the tears that had been building in her eyes break through the wall and begin cascading down her cheeks.

"Y-You could've died James!" she shouted at him. "Can that fact even register in your brain? I was worried you would fall! You could've easily fallen!" she yelled at him.

Jessie lowered her head and tried to stop the tears by shutting her eyes, but the tears still leaked through.

"I-If you h-had died… I-I don't know what I would've done. I-I wouldn't be able to go on," she told him, her voice slightly lower then it had been.

"Jess-." James tried to make an attempt to comfort her by climbing up on to bed next to her, but Jessie only pushed him away.

"W-We're supposed to be friends James," she said.

"We are friends," James said back.

"We're supposed to b-become the b-best members of Team Rocket," she still wouldn't look at James.

"We will, Jessie," James told her, trying to climb back onto the bed again.

"We're s-supposed to be with each other f-f-forever."

"We will be."

"We're supposed to r-retire and become Pokemon trainers. T-Together."

"And we will, Jessie."

"How come you're so sure?" she snapped at him, her eyes glaring a hole through his face. "How do you know all these things?"

James gulped. He had to say something. Slowly, with much hesitation, James grabbed one of Jessie's hands.

"Because," he said. He took one hand and reached down his shirt before pulling out a gold chain he was wearing around his neck. On the end of the chain was a small locket in the shape of a crescent moon. He watched as Jessie's eyes grew wide. "We're best friends. Together forever." He jingled the locket around. "This is proof. Y-You still have yours… right?"

James was now sweating. What if Jessie had thrown her locket into the snow after he yelled at her three days ago? James gulped. She couldn't have done that. These lockets were special. James had won them both at a small carnival they went to in between retiring from the bike gang and joining Team Rocket.

He had given Jessie the sun locket while he kept the moon locket. That day was still so clear to him.

--

_"Yes! I won Jessie!" a twelve year-old James hollered, pumping his fist in the air. _

_"Good job, James!" an eleven (almost twelve) year-old Jessie had said back._

_James retrieved his prizes from the counter and turned to face Jessie. He looked at both necklaces in his hands before handing one to Jessie. _

_"Here, I want you to have this one," he had said._

_Jessie took the necklace with the sun on it. "Thank you James, but why are you giving it to me? You won it," she said._

_James shrugged and smiled. "We're best friends. We need something to represent that friendship. As long as we keep wearing these necklaces, we'll keep on being friends."_

_"Why did you give me the sun half?" Jessie asked. She wasn't trying to be rude, she was just curious. _

_"Well, you're always full of energy and sometimes you do have a hot temper. I'm usually calm and quiet, just like the nights when the moon is shining," James explained, putting the necklace on. _

_Jessie smiled before giving James a quick peck on his cheek. James instantly went crimson. _

_"You're so sweet James," she had told him._

--

James gulped again. "You do have yours, right Jess?" he asked again.

A few seconds went by which felt like years to James before Jessie moved her hand. Copying James' previous motions, she reached down her shirt and pulled out a golden chain with a small sun on the end. James grinned.

They sat there holding the lockets and staring at each other in silence for a long while before any words were spoken.

"Did you really mean what you said nine years ago, James?" Jessie asked him. She had stopped crying by now. "That we'll always be friends as long as we have these?"

James nodded back quickly. "I meant what I said with all my heart," he said.

A small smile flickered across her face. Then she closed her hand around the locket and looked down.

"Then… why did you-?"

James put his fingers to her lips. "I yelled at you because I wasn't thinking straight. I had just experienced a life-threatening situation, Jessie. I was badly shaken up from the whole thing, and I guess I wasn't thinking clearly," he told her. He removed his fingers from her lips. "Think about it Jess, would I really yell at you like that if I was in the right state of mind?"

Jessie shook her head. "No, I know you wouldn't have, but… your words were just filled with such hate… I thought-." She didn't finish for she had begun crying a bit again.

James pulled her into a tight embrace. Jessie must've thought that James didn't want to be friends anymore. That's why she had gotten so upset. Not because he yelled at her, but because of _what_ he had yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Jessie. I really am," James told her. "If I could take it all back I could. But, you know now that I didn't mean it, don't you?"

He felt Jessie nod her head into his chest. "I'm sorry I ran away," she mumbled. "That was a very immature and stupid thing of me to do."

"I'm just glad you're okay," he whispered.

She smiled and looked up at him. "I'm just glad we're still friends," she whispered back.

"We'll always be friends," he told her.

"_Best_ friends."

"Together…"

"… forever."

* * *

**Okay, I hope the last part didn't go overboard with fluff or make Jessie and James seem OOC. I just wanted to make it really sweet. Oh, and in the next chapter I'll wrap things up. Yep, that means it's the last! **

**Oh and beware, it'll most likely be kinda short. Kinda like an epilogue rather then a chapter. **


	8. Epilogue

**Sorry it took so long for the epilogue to get here. I bought Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and I was busy playing that. After I beat it, I decided I should update. Now, I can study for my final exams! Hoo-ray…**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned any of them, trust me, I wouldn't be on here right now…**

* * *

Epilogue

After Jessie and James had made up, James told Jessie in great detail about what had happened after she ran out of the cave three days ago. He told her how he had tried to find her and wouldn't give up until Meowth told him to wait until the next day. He told her about how Arbok had found them and they had followed it back to her. He told her about how once he found her, he didn't stop searching for help until they found Amy's house. He told her about how Amy had taken them in and helped them recover. Then, with a bit of hesitation, James told her about how Misty was Amy's granddaughter and what Misty had called Jessie.

James was surprised when Jessie started laughing about what Misty had called her. He found nothing funny about being called a lowlife and having no skill. James was even more surprised when she still didn't get mad even after she stopped laughing. This wasn't like Jessie at all. James was glad she hadn't gotten up to kill Misty yet, but he was a bit confused to why she hadn't either.

Once Jessie had calmed down, he asked her if she was angry or not.

"Of course I'm angry, James," she said. "I was just laughing because I would've never thought that twerp would have enough backbone to say something like that."

"Yeah, she seems like the least likely of the twerps to yell at us, huh?" James said.

Jessie nodded her head in agreement.

"So, it's okay if she comes in?" James asked. "I was supposed to tell them when you woke up. Believe it or not, Misty's been kind of worried about you."

"Well, even though I'm not in the mood to talk to her right now, I guess you should let them know," she replied.

"Just try not to kill her when she comes in okay?" he said with a chuckle.

Jessie crossed her arms and said, "Fine then; ruin all my fun."

James grinned knowing she was only joking with him. He got up from the chair he had come to live in and headed out to the main room. When he got out there, he could smell lunch… or it might be dinner. James was never sure what time it was anymore.

Meowth spotted him first and came bounding towards him from the couch.

"So, did yous two finally make everyting right again?" he asked.

"Yep, everything's back to how it was before," James told him.

"Did ya kiss her?"

"No!"

"Just askin'!"

Meowth jumped up onto James' shoulder before asking, "So, when are we leavin' dis dump?"

James shrugged nearly making Meowth fall off his shoulder. "I don't know," he answered. "I still have to let Misty's grandmother know Jessie's awake. She apparently wants to make sure nothing else is wrong with Jessie. Then we can probably leave."

Meowth sighed as James walked into the kitchen. Misty was helping her grandmother cook the next meal and she turned around when she heard James enter.

"Oh, hi James. Has Jessie woken up yet?" she asked.

"Actually, she has. Your grandmother told me to tell her when she did," he said.

Amy then walked into the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. "You say your friend has woken up?" she asked.

James nodded.

Amy grinned and then said, "That's a relief. I'll go see if there's anything else wrong with her."

"If not, will we be able to leave?" James asked.

"I suppose. I would rather you two spend one more night here and then head out in the morning. These mountains are dangerous at night."

James nodded and Amy left to go check on Jessie. There was a prolonged moment of silence until Misty spoke up.

"So… did you tell Jessie what I had said about her?" she asked meekly.

"Yes."

"Was she mad?"

"Well, she was, but she was also laughing as well," James told her.

"She was laughing? Why?"

James smiled. "You'll have to ask her that. Honestly, when she told me, it made no sense."

Meowth looked at James from his shoulder. "Ya mean she didn't throw a fit and demand ta leave or kill da kid?" he asked.

"Nope," James said.

"Man, maybe she hit her head or sometin' when she fell. Dis isn't da Jessie I know," he said.

James only giggled and walked back to the room Jessie was in. Misty followed behind.

"…I told your friend you all can leave tomorrow. Tonight, you need rest," they heard Amy finish telling Jessie.

Amy turned to Misty, James, and Meowth as they entered. She was smiling and holding a thermometer.

"She's fine. She's not sick anymore and I'll keep to my word and let you three leave tomorrow morning," she told him.

"That's great!" James exclaimed.

"Ya got dat right!" Meowth hollered as he jumped off James' shoulder and onto the bed. "I don't know about yous two, but I actually miss trackin' down dem twerps."

"You three are still after Ash's Pikachu?" Misty asked quietly from the doorway.

"Well, it _is_ our job," Jessie told her.

"And the only thing that gives us money," James added.

"Don't forget da thrill when we blast off every day," Meowth cut in.

Misty couldn't help but smile at the thought of them blasting off.

"Well, then, I'll go get dinner finished and we can all eat," Amy said, clapping her hands together and a big smile still plastered on her face.

James heard his stomach rumble and hoped no one else heard it. After all, he had skipped lunch today, and that was something he did on rare occasions.

When Amy left the room, Misty remained behind. She slowly walked up to Jessie, with her head looking at the floor.

"I know James told you what I said, but I just wanted you to hear me say how sorry I am," she said. "I just lost control and blurted it out. Trust me, I'd take it all back if I could."

"Apology accepted, kid," Jessie said.

Misty looked up at Jessie. "Really?"

Jessie nodded, but said, "But, this doesn't mean we'll stop chasing that twerp friend of yours."

--

The next morning, Jessie, James and Meowth all woke up early and prepared to leave. Amy made them a hearty breakfast and they all gulped it down. By 10a.m, they were standing outside in ankle deep snow saying their goodbyes to Amy and Misty.

"Now I want you two to be careful," Amy told them. "If you don't get out of the mountains by nightfall, stop to set up camp. These mountains are truly dangerous at night." She smiled as she added, "And try not to split up again, okay?"

Jessie and James nodded and promised they'd stick together. James thanked Amy for taking them in and helping them recover. He also thanked her for the meals and told her he'd miss her cooking. Jessie groaned and smacked him in the back of his head.

Before they left, Misty walked up to them and shook James' hand again. She and James had gotten on better terms over the past few days, but with Jessie, she was still a bit unsure; although she did tell her goodbye and wished her luck.

"You guys said you're heading for Quartz Town, right?" she asked.

"That's right," James said back.

"If you guys hurry, you may be able to catch up to Ash, Brock, and whoever they're traveling with now. I talked to Ash last night and he told me they had left Quartz Town yesterday afternoon. They're heading for Golden Gate City now," she explained.

"Thanks for the lead, kid, "Jessie said.

"Yeah, we'll let da twerp party know yous send yer best regards," Meowth said.

Misty nodded and smiled. They exchanged their final goodbyes before Jessie, James, and Meowth turned away and headed off towards the rising sun. Misty and Amy waved to them until they were out of sight.

The End

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the final chapter as well as the entire story. After writing this story, I have decided I will definitely put more Pokemon stories up here. Keep a lookout for them! And please review!**


End file.
